What our hearts tell us
by ilbsom1day
Summary: Azula has escaped! But not on her own. No Zukos ex-girlfriend has helped her, and now The new Firelord is furious. But with the help of an old friend, they two can hopefully do exactly what they did but 1 year ago. Defeat Azula, Fighting side by side
1. I thought you were something else

Ok. This is my first story so take it easy on me, and I'm sorry for any mistakes and no knowledge of correct details from the show avatar, (which I do not own btw). But I will try my best and hope someone out there likes it. This is a major Zutara my favorite couple :. Takes place a year after Sozin's comet. Things to know

1. Aang(14) and Katara(16) broke up only a couple months after the comet, because they both realized with the world needing Aang's help, there was no way to have a happy relationship. Are still close friends

2. Suki(16) and Sukko(17) are still together and he has actually proposed to her which she happily accepted. They mostly remain in the earth kingdom, but do travel frequently to the Southern water tribe.

3. Toph(14) is also in the earth kingdom along with Iroh and she works in his tea shop, and runs it when he travels to the fire nation to help Fire Lord Zuko(18) out.

4. Katara has taken her place in the Fire nation to help heal those burned badly during the war, and put out fires and whatever she can help with.

5. Zuko and Mai are still together…. For now

Ok here it goes..

………………………………...

What my Heart told me to do

"Ahhhhhh" screamed the furiated Fire Lord, who pounded on the nearest wall, scaring the guard half to death and making Mai blink

"How could you let this happen?!" Zuko screamed at one of the guards who came to tell him that Azula had escaped late last night

"I'm sorry my lord, but we had guards at every end of the prison and her prison cell.. I'm not sure she escaped on here own either…" the guard replied very timidly, scared of what the Fire Lord would do next.

"What do you mean? Was there outside help" Zuko replied suspically. Hearing this Mai started to get antsy in the comfy chair she was seated in outside her boyfriends room.

"Well sire, you see many of the guards in the prison were found unconscious or dead…either disabled or with knives in their bodies…and the prison that held Azula…the door was simply open, there was no damage to any of the surrounding bars, the person who freed her must have had access to the keys" replied the guard

At this Zuko searched frantically for the chain he wore around his neck, the chain that held two things.

-The key to both his father and sisters cell

-And a picture of his mother

And to his avail the only item on the chain was the picture.

Mai who was still seated on the outside of the room heard everything and started to get up, but still was lingering behind to see what was to happen next

"That's impossible, no one knows I even wear this necklace or even have the key" Zuko said "the only two people who know I wear this is Katara, who gave me the necklace and picture as a gift after I became Fire Lord, but I have not seen her in quite awhile" at this Zuko became sad, he truly loved that water bending girl. She showed him the light to his fire. "and then there's……….MAI" zuko screamed turning and running to the exit of his room, guard close behind

Mai was walking down the hall when she heard Zuko order the guards to capture her. And within seconds she was being constricted by said guards.

Zuko snarled at her yet softened when he asked "Mai.. Why would you do this, I thought.. We were..never mind" he steamed up again "I know what you did and I will not show mercy on you"

"How do you even know it was me Zuko?" She asked in that monotone voice, not showing any nerves at all

Zuko thought back to last night, him and Mai had been lying together on Zukos balcony looking at the stars. He wasn't sure whether he loved her or not, but he knew that he was content with their relationship and was not gonna rush things. Mai looked up at him, she was lying next to him, with her head rested on his chest. He gave her a quick peck on the lips but she captured his mouth in a fierce battle. She was now completely on top of him and they were in a steamy make out session. Zuko wasn't sure if he agreed to this, but at the moment he wasn't complaining. Eventually he ended up on top of her and he didn't male notice to when she started to play with his necklace that has un slipped itself from under his shirt. He wasn't sure why she found the necklace interesting then, but at the moment he didn't care. But now he understood

"I can't believe you! I trusted you! Protected you! Gave you everything you could possibly want, and then you go and betray me by doing the worst you could possibly do. You know how I feel about my sister, the girl who I defeated and has been in jail ever since. Why the sudden change of heart? Huh? Just last week you were telling me how happy you were with your life, with me!" Zuko screamed at the top of his lungs, his fingernails tearing into his palms as he tried his best not to set the palace on fire

"Well Zuzo.." Mai started, watching Zuko flinch at the mention of that name "True I had said I was happy, and yes you had given me all those things, which were great perks trust me. When Azula asked me to play the role of your boyfriend, I thought it'd be horrible, but honestly I was living royalty. But I've always really been taking orders from Azula, following what she wanted to do, and last night, our little make out session..which was really great by the way" she winked and smirked, making Zuko even more angry "that was all just part of the plot" she finished with a small smile of pride that she took from making Zuko struggle with every word she spit out "Sorry but you lost Zuzu"

Zuko looked up with the up most hatred yet sadness in his eyes. "Through her in dungeon" he replied meekly not even bothering to fight any longer. Everything he thought he once knew was falling apart yet again. "Let her rot for all I care and bring me the key" he finished as he walked back into his room and slammed the door, ready to devise a plan to catch Azula yet again. He remembered the time when him and Katara fought along side each other, with the same goal, same power, same heart, but with opposite elements. She was graceful and lose, but deadly and angry, ready to do whatever it took to save her friends and the world. He was on the edge, powerful, strong with every movement he made, ready to regain his honor and protect his new friend who fought along side him.

How he missed her, they often spook through messenger hawk for she was still in the Fire Nation, but both of them were very busy to actually talk in person. He always remembered her as being the prettiest girl he ever laid eyes on. Even when they were sworn enemies and fought each other, he couldn't help but admire her power and beauty.

With Azula on the lose and his other close friends so far away, he knew he had to ask her for her help one last time. They would join forces and protect everything they loved like they had only a year ago. He smiled sadly at the fact he would get to be with her again but only for bad reasons.

He called upon a messenger hawk to deliver her the message


	2. To my Lord

Katara was near a spring, that she camped near during her travels of the Fire Nation. Yes her life wasn't fancy as it could have been, but she was happy. She helped people all over, with every need imaginable, and she loved that, the feeling of doing something for others. She often thought of her brother and his now fiancé, father, Aang's who she recently split from but was still close too, Toph and her girl power ego, Iroh for his loving wisdom, and of course…..Zuko. Just the name brought a shiver through her body. He was the reason she stayed in the Fire Nation. Just to have that sense of closeness that only he could bring her. And even though they went there separate ways, every message she received from him, only made them closer in heart. How she loved him, after there final battle with Azula, Katara thought for sure they'd be together. Yet he went to Mai, for reasons she couldn't understand and she went to Aang…again for reasons she couldn't understand. She quickly shook her head of these thoughts as she went to bathe in the very warm spring, keeping a close eye on her belongings.

One thing she loved about the fire nation, Warm water, though she did miss her home land, which she planned to return to soon.

As she moved her hands in their graceful positions, bringing water all around her, completely cleaning her, she saw a black hawk flying towards her. She immediately recognized it and rushed for her linen she used as a towel. The bird dropped the parcel in her hand and flew to a nearby tree. Katara ripped open the letter that read.

**Dear Katara,**

**I hope you are doing quite well and doing what I love you for best, making the world a better place.**

**I wish I could say everything was good here at the palace but it's not. Azula has escaped, and of course not by herself. With the help of my ex-girlfriend Mai. Apparently Mai was using me the entire time….and ill just explain later. But I'm sorry to call upon you like this but I need your help. You are a master bender, and the only one I trust enough to go on this mission with me. We need to do exactly what we had done a year ago and capture my sister for the better good. I know this wont be easy, nor will it be safe, but by the gods of ursa I will never let anything happen to you and together I know we can to do this. I hope you'll at least consider to help me. Just give your reply to the hawk who should hopefully still be somewhere near you…that bird is kind of stupid anyway. I will hopefully see you soon Katara. Be safe**

**Love,**

**Zuko**

**A smile spread over Kataras lips, and her eyes became full of determination. She didn't even bother to write a reply, because she was already not far from the palace. She quickly got her stuff and was headed toward the Fire Nation Palace. To the Fire Nation Lord. To Zuko.**


	3. I've done nothing yet

Zuko paced anxiously in one of the gardens outside of the Palace. His hair was not in its usual top knot, but fell all around his face. He was not wearing his royal robes but a simple set. He has not received a reply from Katara and it had been a week since he sent the message. He was scared the damn bird didn't find her, or she didn't want to help him, or she was already in harms way. He fell into the grass and just laid there for what seemed like hours until a guard rushed up to him telling him he had a guest in the main hall. Zuko casually walked in expecting to see some political figure but instead only saw blue.

"ZUKO!" Katara screamed and ran to hug him

He did nothing but hug her back and smile into her hair, remember how he use to love her strong scent of jasmine. After what seemed like ages, the two friends let go, with a small blush on their cheeks. Zuko was stunned… no amazed! In one year she changed so much, but in the best possible way.

Katara was now wearing her same little kimono blue water tribe dress, but this time with no pants underneath, exposing her legs which were well he wasn't gonna lie, quite nice. Instead she wore white lace up moccasin boots that came to about her knee. Her hands were still had glove like wrap on them( you know how in the new seasons she wraps her arms and hands?) and he still could see her mothers necklace. Her hair was now completely down, and she no longer wore the two little loops in front of her face, but a simple blue barrette farther back in her hair. She was just gorgeous. He had to snarl at the

guards to get them to stop looking at her. She now how curves in every place a women like her should, and her face no longer possessed the roundness to it but had cheek bones that made her look so grown up. He was just well shocked. And the eyes.. His favorite thing about her, still shown with the intensity of any fire benders lightening combined.

Katara too was amazed at how handsome and well Hot, the Fire Lord was. He was muscled in all the right places and his black shaggy hair gave him the look of a mysteriousness. And the scar. She loved the scar because it told a story, it let her know that he was still Zuko. She couldn't help but blush as she thought about how nice his chest was when she hugged him. So strong and built..

Zuko finally spoke "I can't believe it, I mean, I was almost not even expecting a reply, yet here you are" he was smiling like he use to when he mom would make him laugh.

Katara laughed "You think I'd miss an opportunity to see and help you, you big hot head" her and Zuko smiled

"Guards prepare one of the greatest rooms there is for our guest, and tonight I want a feast" ordered Fire Lord Zuko

Katara immediately froze and bowed at Zuko, she had forgotten that he was royalty

Zuko laughed and walked up to the bowing beauty. He used his thumb and fore finger to lift her chin up, meeting those electrifying blue eyes with his gold ones.

"You do not have to bow to me princess" he said in the nicest voice that he only ever uses with her, not even Mai.

"I'm sorry Fire Lord Zuko" Katara replied

Zuko couldn't help but laugh, she was still the same Katara after all this time. The girl he truly loved

"Come on, lets take a walk" he said

Katara eagerly followed as they talked about there year and what has been happening

After there little walk and talk, which took up most of the day, Zuko walked Katara to her new room

"It use to be Azulas" he said "Its one of the greatest rooms here" Katara walked around in awh and she gracefully slid her fingers along the ancient antiques and china. "The balcony connects it to my room, if you ever need anything" he offered softly

"Zuko this is.. I cant even find words for it besides beautiful, but all this isn't necessary really, I'm fine sleeping on the floor"

"Well a beautiful girl deserves a beautiful place to say" Zuko said was a blush "and besides, if I have anything to say about it you will never have to sleep on the floor again"

Katara blushed innocently at the comment and turned to face Zuko who had been standing in the doorway. He smiled lightly making her heart melt. Why did they choose others first?

"And all of Azulas finest clothes are still in the wardrobe, so just help yourself to whatever you need. Dinner will be served in about an hour so you can pick out something fancy to wear, and we'll discuss our tactics for catching my sister" he said in a small voice

At this Katara walked over to him, and looked him in the eye while place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Zuko, we will capture and defeat your sister and Mai like we had done not long ago, please don't worry"

"Thank you Katara" Zuko said was such a passionate filled tone

"I've done nothing yet " she responded in an equal tone

"That you know" he said as he turned and closed her door to let her change

After Katara had bathed and groomed herself, she went to pick something out to wear, praying Azula was her size. Zuko was right, all the clothes were gorgeous, red, but gorgeous

After much picking, choosing and fussing, Katara decided on a traditional Chinese dress. It was red silk, that had no sleeves, yet had a collar, crisscrossed across her chest, giving her just the right amount of cleavage, and fell about a couple inches above her knee, that had a rather large yet safe slit up her left side. The red silk was adorned with white lining and floral patterns and Katara had to admit, it fit her nicely. She added some gold bangles and a upper arm bracelet, along with red shoes (I have no idea what kind of shoes they wore back then), and pulled her hair into a messy side bun. After deciding she was decent enough to be in front of whoever Zuko might have at dinner, she headed towards the dining hall


	4. Only I may look

Zuko sat at the head of the table, waiting for Kataras entry. The rest of his guests were there which were mainly generals and guards, who were gonna help him plan Azulas defeat. He was talking to Uncle Iroh when he heard all the men gasp, he looked up to see what it was and almost had his jaw hit the floor. Katara had just entered and looked breathtaking. He cursed the gods for giving her those curves that made him drool and yet there was not an inch of makeup on her face and she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She strided over shyly to the empty seat next to Zuko, trying not to recognize the stares she was getting from everyone.

"Is this seat taken" she asked in here naïve voice

The Firebender chuckled and got up to pull out the seat for her, which she thanked him for with a bow of the head.

And so the discussion began. Many debating on how there new plans should be drawn out, but in the end it came down to Zuko and Katara. They both decided it would be best to hunt for Azula together but just them, no one else. They would use an air blimp that would fly above the clouds and go from there. The rest of the troops would follow behind on ground.

As the dinner continued, Zuko leaned over and whispered in Kataras ear how beautiful she looked. Which she returned with a quick kiss on the cheek. Katara was never one to hear such compliments, especially from someone of royalty.

When the feast was over, Katara and Zuko both decided it'd be best to retire early, considering they were leaving first thing tomorrow. They walked to Kataras room together, Zuko trying to keep his eyes were he should, and the two talked of times they spent trying to end the war, and there previous encounter with Azula, were they both saved each others life. Zuko entered through Kataras room exiting to his through the connecting balcony, but not before he bowed kissed her hand and said "Sweet dreams Princess"

"Sweet dreams Fire Lord" Katara replied with a smile

"I'll see you in the morning"

After changing, Katara put on her traditional robe and walked onto the balcony, were she saw a beautiful garden with a large pool in the middle.

Carefully climbing down, Katara went to the pool and started to bend with the grace of a ballerina. Truth be told she was scared, for Zuko, the world and herself, bout her next battle. But bending always had a way of making her feel relaxed. Before she even realized it, Katara was singing a soft tone from her water tribe.

Zuko was getting ready for bed as well when he walked onto the balcony, where he heard a beautiful tone, and saw the even more beautiful person who carried the tune with the water. Sneaking down, he walked up behind the water bender, without her even realizing. When the song had finished, the water splashed backed down into the pool and Blue met Gold yet again.

"I didn't know you could sing" Zuko smirked in a more taunting way like he use too

"Well, kind of a water tribe tradition" katara said sheepishly while rubbing her arms, it was colder at night in the fire nation

"It was all beautiful" Zuko replied

"Your to kind Prince Zuzu" now it was time for Katara to have her fun

"ZUZU"? Zuko asked, starting to get feisty

"You heard me" Katara laughed

"Why you little peasant" Zuko laughed as well

"Excuse me, but this peasant can beat Sir Fire Lords butt"

"O your really think so"?

"I know so" Katara replied with a smirk "Fine I challenge you to a duel" Zuko bellowed yet was still kind of laughing "Bring it on fire butt"

And so it was on, Kataras arms bringing all the water around her to work as her weapon and Zuko using his fire for defense. Then it switched, Katara in defense and Zuko in offense. They were both masters. Therefore very difficult to beat one another. But after what seemed like forever Katara froze Zuko, he wasn't able to unthaw himself, so after Katara thought would be long enough for him to admit defeat, she released him, only for him to tumble to the ground lifeless.

"ZUKO" she screamed as she ran to his side

"Zuko you got to wake up, you cant fall asleep on me, please please please, don't die, I would never forgive myself. ZUKO!" Katara was near tears when suddenly Zukos eyes shot open, and within an instance, Katara was pinned to the ground by Zuko

"I win" Zuko replied with a small victorious Smile, his lips right up against her ear

"You cheated" katara pouted

There is no cheating in a real battle" Zuko replied

"But but, ahh meany" said katara "Awh is someone sad because the lost" taunted Zuko They both laughed, neither seeming to realize the position they were in. And when the laughter died down, Zuko got serious


	5. Our last night

Why were you down here so late"? questioned Zuko in a soft tone, while blushing and slowly rolling off of the now blushing Katara

"I was just thinking I guess" replied Katara

"About"? asked Zuko as he sat down beside her

"What's coming up, What might happen, What if something happened to one of us" Katara replied in such a small voice Zuko could barely make out what she said

He lifted her chin so there eyes met, he could see she was starting to tear up

"Katara as long as I am by your side, I will not let anything bad happen. I will not let anyone or anything hurt you, and we will hopefully be able to defeat our sister. I mean we did it before" he finished so confident, he kind of laughed at himself because his little pep talk sounded so much like one of her hope speeches

"But its not me I'm worried about most" she said staring intently into his eyes "Its you"

Zuko had never really had someone besides his uncle be so worried about him. Or anyone for the matter who actually worried about him at all. He wasn't sure what to say, so instead he did what his heart told him

Stroking Kataras cheek , he leaned in slightly, shutting his eyes, scared of the reaction he might get from her. But within an instant it felt Kataras soft cold lips against is warm ones. At first it was a small kiss, but within a couple seconds it was slowly starting to become more heated and passionate as he laid her down in the soft grass, laying down on top of her while making sure not to crush her. Her arms were encircled around his neck, playing with his soft black hair while he had on hand resting around her waist and the other caressing her cheek and neck. They started to get playful, and battled over the dominance of the others mouth. Eventually Zuko won

Katara could not believe what was happening, but he being so close to her, made her feel happy, no longer scared and cold. She had never kissed a boy where it felt like this. The way he licked her lips and dominated her was amazing. Aang could never compare

After an eternity of lips and tong. They broke apart breathing heavy, but remained with Zuko on top of her. He gazed into her eyes to try and read her reaction, still scared of what might happen. But that was all pushed aside when she gave him a quick peck on the lips and starting the battle again.

"We should probly go get some sleep Katara, we are leaving tomorrow" he said as he broke the kiss

She pouted for a moment but then regained her composure "I guess your right" he got off of her and picked her up, carrying her to there room. She nustled close to his chest, he always was so warm. He brought her to her room, pulling down the covers and placing her in the nice bed. He gave her a quick kiss and turned to leave.

"Zuko" katara asked "How come your over Mai? I mean so fast, am I a.." Zuko knew what she was going to say and quickly went to her side

"Katara, I always loved you, even when you were with the avatar and I was with Mai" he stated matter of factly "but I just never thought we could work out, so I never pushed anything, and its not like I thought a gorgeous girl like would like someone like me" he said in a hushed tone "and when Mai went and betrayed me, yes I was heartbroken and angry, but I knew that it just wasn't meant to be and I'd meet a better girl…someone like you" he replied with a smile.

Katara didn't know what to think but said what her heart told her to say "I love you too Zuko" and pulled his face closer to her so she could kiss him. Zuko smiled cheekily

When he finally was leaving the room, Katara called him back yet again. This time patting the spot next to her in the bed. "It might be our last night to be able to spend together" she replied, and he knew she was right.

After shedding his shirt, he climbed into bed next to her, placing his arms around her, pulling her close, and she moved as close as she could to the muscled chest. He kissed her hair and produced heat through his body to keep them both warm. And together they feel asleep in each others arms, only thinking about how happy they were now and the pain that was sure to come when they fought Azula


	6. Evil returns

The next morning the two woke up in the same position they went to sleep in, if not closer to each other. She stared at him with her sleepy blue eyes and Zuko couldn't help but wonder how someone could look so beautiful after a night of sleep. "Morning Princess" he greeted with a smile in his husky, sleepy voice

"Morning My lord" she greeted in the same way

"Today's the day" he stated more to himself then her

"Are you scared"? she asked quietly

He thought for a minute before smiling "No, as long as I got you by my side, I'll be fine" and kissed her. Wow, 3 make out sessions in less then 12 hours.. Not bad for a couple who just admited their feelings to each other they both thought. Zuko again was on top, and they were getting heated yet again, only this time on a bed. His hands trailed up her body, making sure to watch the places he shouldn't touch, respecting her no matter what. He realized that sometime before she went to sleep, she shed her dress and was in her undergarments, which were still modest but showed off even more of her legs, arms, stomach and of course curves. Katara ran her hands up his muscled chest, making sure to trace every fine line. O god how

she loved him. Zuko, moved away from her mouth and began to kiss down her neck and shoulders, sucking and biting places were he knew she liked. As the kiss grew, there was a knock on the door

"Ms. Katara" they heard a palace maid say "Are you in there"

The two looked at each other and smiled as Zuko climbed off of her, and slipped out the balcony to his room. "Yes just a minute" Katara quickly rushed around to make herself decent, though her lips were swollen, and she now had a hickey on her neck which she made a mental note to get Zuko for that later. After cleaning up, she went to let the maid in. "Yes" katara asked answering the door, but was soon thrown against the back wall by a blast of fire.

"Who are you" Katara asked while trying to stand, looking through the cloud of smoke. She looked down and saw that he stomach was bleeding badly

"So you thought you could help little Zuzu" said the voice Katara knew and hated "that boy always was to do anything on his own" smirked Azula with Mai and Ty Lee standing not far behind

"Azula" katara snarled, trying to stand the best she could, searching for the nearest source of water. "What do you want"

"Isn't it obvious" questioned Azula "I want you" she said as she blasted more fire toward Katara who bended a wall of water in front of herself. "What could you possibly want me for"

"Well we all know my brother has a little thing for you, so I figured live bait" Azula replied with a look of hatred all over her face

Katara was scared, but she defended herself the best she could while holding her bleeding stomach. She had sent flying icicles towards Azula, which missed her but caused Azula to trip backwards.

"I admit your not as weak as most people of your pathetic tribe, but by far not strong enough to win" and with that Ty lee was behind Katara and with a few pressure points Katara was unconscious on the ground.


	7. To the Boiling ROck

Katara are you ready" Zuko questioned while knocking on her door. "The blimps been prepared and if we want to get above the clouds before the storm hits, we should probly leave real soon" 

When he didn't hear any answer, he became went back to his room and entered her room through the balcony, but found nothing but fire and destruction. Her room was scorched with black and much of the furniture was wet. He saw a trail of blood on the floor which he prayed was not Kataras. He saw the water and fire, and understood that there had been a fight between her and a Firebender. Yet there was also a knife stuck in the wall with a note attached. 

**Dear ZuZu,**

**How are you? I trust not that good seeing as your little girlfriend has been kidnapped. She is quite the little fighter, even when her stomach has a hole in it. Good choice. But besides that, we have taken her, and if you want to see her alive, you have to find us and turn yourself in granting me Fire Lord. Want a clue as to wear she might be? Well think back to were we use to keep all our greatest prisoners. Good Luck**

**Your loving and caring sister**

**Fire Lord Azula**

"**AHHHHHHH, How dare she touch her, I'll kill Azula I swear, I'll kill her" Zuko was so angry he shot fits of lightening out into the sky. "You'll pay for this Azula, I swear to Ursa you'll pay"**

"**GUARDS" with that five guards ran into Kataras room to find a fuming Zuko. "Ok which one of you wants to tell me, how Katara has been kidnapped" he asked with such venom in his voice, the guards couldn't help but back away. When no one could give Zuko a straight answer. He left the room to head straight for the blimp. He would find Katara no matter what it took and kill his sister for ever looking at her. **

"**My lord but where are you headed?" asked the guard**

"**To the boiling rock"**


	8. Your weak

Zuko was unsure as to why Azula would take Katara to the boiling rock. He had shut that down when the war had ended. He wasn't too worried about the location, it would just make things a little more risky.

"I should have been there, I should of protected her, how could I have been so stupid?" Zuko was furious with himself. Once he had slipped out of Kataras room that morning into his own, he had went to make sure everything was prepared for their departure. He never thought something like this could happen in the palace walls.

"My lord" the guard spoke quietly "We are nearing the boiling rock, but the lava inside has risen and seems to be getting higher as we speak"

"Then what are you waiting for? We obviously have little time, prepare the troops, I'll be going in first, I want us to get in out without anyone harmed" spoken like the true Fire Lord he was

"Yes my lord, your smaller air balloon is being deployed momentarily, I suggest you hurry""Thank you" With that the guard left, with Zuko close behind. "Katara.. I'll save you, I promised you I never let anything happen to you, and already I'd failed at that, but this time around that wont happen again"

--

"So tell me peasant, why do you care for Zuko so much, you know he is worthless" Azula asked while circling the tired, and beat up Katara. Azula had Katara chained against the wall

"He is not worthless" Katara snarled "He at least had the courage and power to take the thrown without threatening, and taking a hostage, something you could never do because your weak" she spat

"Hm.. I guess if that's how you want to play" Azula through fire at the chained Katara, and began to kick her repeatly, unlocking the chains so she could through katara around.

"Now who's weak" grinned Azula at the now bleeding and destroyed water bender

"Still.. Ahh.. You" Katara grinned

"Tsk tsk tsk, you think your so strong, but look at you it looks like your arms broken.." Katara interrupted "Only cause you broke it so I couldn't bend, you coward, you knew if I was perfectly well I'd be able to beat you and your little cronies" Katara tried to yell, but the pain in her ribs was getting worse.

"What you think you could beat me, I am a fire bending master, I I had my fathers blessing, he wanted me to be the Fire Lord, is that not saying something, you filthy wench" Azula was grabbing katara by the hair holding her face level with hers. Katara could see Azula was slipping again, back to insane.

"Yeaa.. Ah.. Its saying you were both weak and defenseless, well looks like you still are" Katara knew she hit a sore spot.

"You know what, I find no point in waiting for Zuzu to come rescue you, I'm just gonna kill you now, to shut you up, and with you dead before his eyes, Zuko will be even more weakened" Kataras eyes widen as Azulas hands started to channel lightening. Katara shut her eyes and waited for the blow to come, yet it never did. Instead there was a very loud explosion from the floor, and debris flew everywhere. "What.." Katara gasped when she opened her eyes to see, a cloud of smoke, and when she squinted her eyes, she could make out a man holding two twin swords. Her heart started to pound and as the smoke cleared tears started to run down her face. "ZUKO" she screamed her voice full of happiness and desperation

He merely grinned at her, eyes still focused on Azula.


	9. I trust you

Chapter 9

"Ah Zuzu, I was just going to finish off your little water wench, care to join me? Or would you rather just watch" Azula smiled at the face Zuko was now making. Somewhere between hatred and Furious

"Lay another finger on her and I will kill you were you stand" Zuko was now breathing heavily, he never felt so angry in his life.

"Well you guys do make a good match, both have a bad anger problem, ha ha, but to bad, time to say your last good byes" Azulas hands now started to glow with fire and power. Zuko wasn't sure what to do, because no matter what, Katara was gonna be in the line of fire.

"WAIT" Katara screamed "if your going to kill me, please just give me a moment alone with Zuko, its my last chance to say…. To say good bye" katara cried while looking at Azula straight in the eyes.

Azula may be evil but she was human. "O alright, anyway this will only make Zuko squirm more.. OO so much fun" she giggled like a 5 year old child. "Guards guard the room, make sure they are merely saying good bye" with that Azula left and a group of guards entered. Zuko immediately put his swords down and ran to Katara helping her sit up. Tears were spilling down her face, and Zuko hated to admit hit, but he was shedding a tear or two. "Katara I'm sorry I should of never let this happen, it's all my fault, I vowed to protect you and I failed" There far heads were leaning up against one another. Katara struggling with each breath she took put a hand on Zukos cheek, tracing his scar "Zuko, listen to me, none of this is your fault, absolutely none of it, please never blame yourself because I do not blame you. Don't apoligize either, you are an amazing man, a strong, powerful, generous, caring, HOT man." at this they both started to giggle "And I love you, and if I'm to die right now, at least I have lived my life knowing I found true love" Katara finished.

Zuko just stared at her. He admired everything about her, especially right now, her courage and strength even when she was about to face death. He knew he loved her too, and with that he kissed her. It was not an ordinary kiss, it put every emotion he was feeling onto her lips and she returned it. Katara grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, both of them with tears coming down their faces. Never in either of their lives have they ever felt so much passion. And when they broke, they stared into each others eyes, as if telling one another that everything would be ok. Blue met gold. "I love you too Katara, more then the sun that fuels me" she smiled. "To be honest, I'm not ready to die" she said sheepishly, her voice barely audible. "And your not going to, anytime soon" he said with a smile that said he meant it. "But Azula and the guards and the lightening and and I.." he cut her off with another powerful kiss. "Do you trust me" he asked "Yes" she stated boldly "Then trust me when I tell you, you are not going to die today or anytime soon" she smiled at him, now admiring his bravery and how he protected her "OK"

"Now tell me babe, what's hurting you right now" he asked and laughed at her reaction to being referred to as 'babe'. "Uh.. a lot, I know my ribs are broken on my right side as is my right arm, everything else are just bruises, gashes and cuts" she stated like it was no big deal. Zuko grimaced, he really hated Azula right now, for doing this to his girl, his Katara. "Do you think you'd be up to one more battle" he asked looking her dead in the eye, but in that voice that was so soft, so kind, Katara knew it was his voice only to her. "I am, if your by my side" she smiled while attempting to get up. He gently pushed her back down, knowing their time was running out before Azula came back in. Now in a little whisper, that he knew only she could hear, and not the guards blocking the exit he said "now here's what were going to do"

"Azula's going to be coming in here soon" he stated matter of factly "and the guards will most likely be near, along with Ty Lee and Mai" his whole mood darkened at the mention of that name "How did you get in here" she asked "Through the sewer that runs underneath the prison, need I remind you it is very hot, seeing it is lava" he smirked "but just think of it as 'red water', and when I give you the signal, I am going to need you to bend it up through the whole I burst in from and have it surround Azula and me"

"But why around you, shouldn't I just through it at her" Katara asked. He shook his head "no, were fire benders, our blood can become just as warm as the 'red water', so therefore it wouldn't defeat her, yet if it is surrounding her, she wouldn't be stupid enough to run through it, so when you have the red water surrounding me and her, I'll take it from there" he finished "But Zuko.." he again cut her off with another kiss this time licking her bottom lip, which she answered by opening her mouth some. Just then everything stopped, there was no guards, there was no prison, there was no Azula, it was just him and his Katara. "I love you " he finished "Not as much as I love you" she stated. " O really, I think when were out of here and your perfectly healthy, we should have a little bet on that" they both laughed.

Just then they heard the door open and close "Zuzu, did you finish saying goodbye to your precious peasant?" Azula asked as if she really cared. "Be ready" he whispered to Katara before giving her one last kiss and standing up to face he sister. "I didn't really need to say goodbye considering she's going no where" Zuko stated while shrugging his shoulders and pulling out his twin swords "but I guess I should say by goodbye's to you sister" "O Zuko, you always were the hopeful one, but where did that get you in life?" said the drone like voice, showing no emotion, the voice Zuko knew to well "You always did love her, I mean I admit she is kinda pretty even in her disheveled state, It was only a matter of time before you went to her and left me yet again" Mai stated almost sounding hurt "So I figured hey get out while I'm ahead" finished Mai. "I would have never hurt you" stated a very angry and hurt Zuko. "Sure, sure you say that now, but o well what's done is done" "that's right Zuzu this is the end for you, your water bender, and for the peace you thought you created" stated Azula, expecting to see, fear or sadness of Zukos face, but instead she got something very different. "Love is just like lava, strong, powerful, intense, full of heat and passion. It can not be defeated, yet it can be used to defeat those who threaten it. Its merely 'red water'" and with that Katara summoned all the lava should could through the man made hole in the floor, thus surrounding Zuko and Azula like he asked her. They were trapped in a tornado of powerful heat. "This my dear sister is the end"

--

Hehe this chapter is much longer, and contains more lovey dovey stuff and action! Yay. If you want review, I'm not one of those people who wont continue the story just because the readers aren't reviewing, the next chapter should be up by tomorrow! Thank you


	10. And I love you

"Oh you really think so Zuko? I mean last time I checked your precious water bender was in pretty bad shape, how long do you really think she can keep this up? Not to mention the guards, Ty Lee, and Mai, charging at her now. I mean the way I see it, this force field you have around me wont last for more then another couple minutes. Next time I suggest looking into someone who's a bit stronger then that wench" Azula finished with a victorious smile, expecting to see a very angered Zuko, but instead he was smiling. He had a little more knowledge then Azula about water benders. "O if I were you I wouldn't be worried about her, she's the strongest bender I know, but you might want to be concerned about your little pose out there" Zuko finished with a equally victorious smile. "Alright then, lets get this over with, I'm ready to except my rightful place as Fire Lord" Azula bellowed, hands now flaming in blue. "Whatever you say sister" And with that, Zuko and Azula were battling it out. Streaks of orange and blue flying past one another, nearly always hitting there target, but then missing. Both of them were master Fire benders, therefore equals in the battlefield. With each blow, Azula was beginning to lose it again. Her hair had become untied and her eyes were now hazed over with destruction and hatred. Her bending was becoming sloppy, as she stumbled to stay upright. And within time, she ceased fire, staring at Zuko who was watching her ready for anything. He didn't understand why she had stopped until he realized the lava surrounding them was beginning to die. It was still there but Zuko could now see the inside of the prison, instead of the red lava walls. When he looked over, he saw Katara being attacked by what it seemed to be 10 guards. She was trying her best to fight them off with one hand and keep the Lava flowing with the other, but she was already injured and weak, he didn't know how much more she could take of this. "See Zuzu ha ha ha I told you, your little water bending princess is weak. Such a shame, pretty little thing, maybe after I kill you I'll spare her life, and feed them to the palace guards" Zuko was now confused, "we don't have palace guard dogs" he stated yet more questioned. "O Zuko, I never said dogs, I said guards and you do know how those men get o so hungry, especially for little water benders named Katara" Zukos eyes widen, how dare she ever use reference to Katara liked that. When did she even learn her name? How could she possibly say those things? His mind was now spinning out of control, trying to figure out what to do next. He had to act fast. He knew Katara had limited time before she lost everything. It seemed like everything was rushing by him faster then light, he saw Azula laughing like a maniac. Mai and Ty Lee waiting for the guards to finish Katara. Katara trying her best to stay conscious and in control and then the lava, slowly spinning around him. But within all this craziness, he locked eyes. Gold met blue. Katara and him locked eyes with one another, he didn't know how, she was near faint, but she gave him a little wink and a smile and that, that was all he needed. He thought of all the power he possibly could, all his anger, frustration, hatred, desperation, happiness, sadness and most importantly love, and Katara and harnessed it into something he never thought he'd be able to do. He created lightening. It electrified through his veins and blood as his hair began to blow in the gusty wind he was creating. It seemed everyone stopped from what they were doing and just watched. Azula just smirked. "You really think, you can actually kill me? Your too nice and too much of a pushover, you wouldn't dare" she seemed so confident. Reality was he didn't want to kill her, but the power was becoming to much, he couldn't keep awake much longer. He pointed his hand towards her and just like that she was gone as we he. Conciousness at least. The last thing he remembered was the lava, slowly getting summoned back towards the whole in the floor that it came from, Azula lightly gasping for air and saying "you win" as she falls to the floor in defeat. And Katara exhausted and badly hurt, running over to him after she took out what was left of the guards. She kneeled beside him, extracting the little bit of water left in her flask and running it over his body. Sure he had no injuries on the outside, but on the inside he was burnt, in more ways then one. When she has finished, she smiled down at him, gave him the lightest yet most passionate kiss and then laid down on his chest, but not before whispering "I love you".

--

Almost done guys. Only about one more chapter to go :. Review if you like, but only nice please. No flames or anything. Thanks


	11. Promise Me

I woke up groggy and unsure of where I was. I felt sore and stiff, I tried to recall of what had happened the night..day? Before. I had no idea how much time had went by since my fight with Azula. Azula I thought.. KATARA! I finally opened my eyes to see I was back in my bedroom, laying on my bed, but I was not under the covers and I was still bleeding and burned. That crossed off the choice of Katara being the one who brought me back here. Uhh everything seemed to hurt as I tried to roll out of bed and see what was what. As I exited my room, I saw a note similar to the one that had been left in Kataras room the day she was kidnapped, knifed into my doorway.

**Dear Zuko,**

**I may have betrayed you, but I always loved you. Be happy**

**-Mai**

"**Mai.." Zuko whispered. I couldn't believe she helped me. But I didn't have time for Mai right now. I had to find Katara. I ran out of my room, searching for anyone who could help me. The guards were useless along with the staff. I was becoming very anxious, but decided to be logical and check the infirmary. Besides my bleeding cuts, I sprinted as fast as I could and when I got there I was shocked. Katara lay there barely breathing, the nurses around her were running around, trying to find whatever they could to help her. She was in horrible shape, and before I knew it, I was by her bedside. "Katara, sweetie you ok? Well obviously you aren't, but please you got to stay awake" I pleaded, I manned down and started to shed tears.**

"**Zuko.." she sounded so weak and fragile, like a porcelain doll. "Your bleeding, I should probly heal that" she smirked. I myself couldn't help but smile, she always thought of others before herself.**

"**You my dear, need to heal yourself, don't worry about me, I'll be fine" As I said this I sat down next to her on the bed, careful not to disturb her and took her hand in mine, rubbing my thumb across it's smooth surface. **

"**Mai.. She helped us, she's not all bad" she looked me dead in the eye, I could see the tears coming from her beautiful blue eyes. "Go to her when I'm gone, she'll make you happy, I'll be happy to know your safe and loved. She loves you, not as much as I love you, but none the less its love" she stated, her voice still so weak yet bold and demanding. **

"**What do you mean when your gone? Your not going anywhere Katara, remembered I said you are not going to die anytime soon, I promised you, and I will keep that promise with my life. I love you too much to let you go" I was now sobbing, just like I had when my mother was banished. I was now leaning over Kataras body, my head tucked to my chest, afraid to let Katara see me crying, afraid she would see me weak. I wasn't sure when or how, but I was shirtless. Kataras weak hand reached up and traced the picture of my mother that hung around my neck, before she nudged my chin up a bit. I looked up and into her eyes.**

"**Remember when I gave this to you?" she rasped "She's out there Zuko, I know it, and you have to promise me you'll find her, like you helped me avenge my mother"**

**I couldn't do anything else but nod. "Katara you have to stay strong, I have the best doctors healing you, within weeks me and you will be sparring in the gardens" he smiled at his next thought "and you know other things" she laughed**

"**Zuko, I can only be strong for so long and that time is coming to an end. I'm sorry, please don't hate me, but you have to let me go" She coughed, and held her ribs painfully. I noticed the blood yet again. **

"**Please, don't leave me, you cant leave me, your all I have left" as I said this I was slowly lowering myself towards her face. "if you….d..di….if your gone, I don't know if I can continue to live"**

"**My love, you must continue to live, so our love can continue to live, and your nation can continue to live. And though I might not be here in human form, I am always all around you. In the waters of the fountains, oceans, lakes, seas and tides. And when it's a full moon, you will feel me the most. Just don't give up, you will always have something to live for, and just remember you will always have my complete and entire heart" she finished, those beautiful blue eyes filling with new tears.**

**I didn't know what to do. I wanted to scream and thrash around, shoot fire at everyone and everything. But I couldn't my body and heart wouldn't allow it. I wanted to beg her to stay with me, get all the greatest doctors to heal her. But I couldn't, my heart told me not to. It told me that I loved her so much, I wasn't willing to let her suffer just to be with me. It told me, I loved her so much, I had to let her go.**

"**I love you" was my reply and I closed the small gap between us and kissed her. We were both crying, but even in her state her arms found themselves around my neck and I caressed her cheeks and neck. My tongue begged entrance into her mouth, and she obliged, as I felt around the inside of her mouth for my last time, not forgetting anything. Her taste, her smell, her lips, and the feeling of our heart beats beating as one. I kissed down her jaw line, and neck leading to her collar bone. She smiled under my grasp. And finally led back up to her lips for our last kiss. "I love you" I whispered one last time. **

"**And I love you my prince. I'll see you one day, please be happy and never forget me, tell our friends I love them, and when you find your mother, tell her of our love, and how I wished I could of met her. Promise"? she asked and with each word she said, I could feel her slipping from my grasp.**

**I was crying. Flat our crying. My heart ached but I felt numb. All my previous injuries were gone, it was only my heart that felt like it was being shot by lightening. And with one last small kiss I whispered **

"**I promise my love, sleep well" she smiled her beautiful smile and I gazed into those gorgeous ocean blue eyes until they slowly fluttered shut, along with my Katara. Gold met blue for the last time.**

**--**

**Ahh so sad. I'm sorry. I have no idea why or how this ended so sadly. Me no know. But don't worry, this is not my last chapter as I had thought. So just wait for the next one. Which will have to be up by tomorrow, since im leaving on Saturday. Review is you like**


	12. Because our hearts told us

Ok so this last chapter is going to start out in Kataras POV. Sorry I forgot to mention that last chapter was all Zukos POV. But I guess you guys figured that out :

--

I smiled up at Zuko for the last time. I was sad I had to leave, but it also felt like a huge burden was being lifted off my chest. There was no more pain, only happiness. I loved him, and like I said back in the Prison cell, if I die I at least can say I lived a life with true love. Sadly I did die. I was no longer in my body, but floating upwards, I looked down. Zuko who was clutching my body, crying hysterically, his body was raking in pain. I wanted to go back and hug him, tell him it was ok, but I knew I couldn't. "I love you" I whispered, though I knew he couldn't hear me. I wasn't sure were my spirit was going but it seemed to go into a dark room. I was sitting as though I was meditating. "I wonder if this is what its like when Aang use to go to the spirit world" I asked myself.

"Considering this is the spirit world, my Katara" said a calming voice. I looked up and saw a ghostly figure sitting before me. As I squinted the spirit slowly came into view.

"MOTHER" I cried as I jumped at her. I was now crying hysterically just holding my mother in my arms. She was beautiful. Her long brown hair similar to mine, and her face that looked like an angel. Well I guess she was an angel. "Mom, I'm so happy to see you, I've missed you so much, I'm sorry for what you did for me, I'm so sorry, you didn't have too, I.. I "

"Shhh, I missed you too Katara, oh so much, and I am so proud of you, you have done so much great in your life, you most certainly don't deserve this ending, don't apologize ever, I choose to do what I did because I loved you and I knew you could create greater good for the world then I would ever be able too." her tone was sweet and serene. She smoothed my hair as she held me."Thank you.. I know, but at least I did what I could and I did not leave in vain" I stated, I tried to sound strong, but really my heart was now aching. As much as I missed my mother, and wanted to stay with her, I realized I wanted Zuko to be holding me now.

"Katara, my child, my beautiful child who has saved the world on more then one occasion. There is a man down there who loves you. He is weeping for you. Your brother will find out and be weeping for you along with his wife, and the earth bender who barely shows weakness such as crying. My child, the avatar will weep for you" at this I shook my head frantically

"No I broke his heart, he will not weep"

"The avatar is still your friend and will always love you, he does not want to see you gone like this. He will weep, and once he knows, the world will know and the world will weep" as she stated all this, I began crying harder, imagining my life I could have had, with the people I love, being the Fire Lady, being a mother and wife. Life was cruel.

"Its all over now" I state solemnly "What's done is done. There's no going back" I had given up.

My mother lifted my chin up so I was now staring into her blue eyes. She chuckled lightly. "All these years of me watching over you, that does not sound like the head strong stubborn girl I know, there is always a way Katara" I searched her eyes for an answer

"How.. The dead are dead, the living are alive, and I am among the dead" I finished, what is she talking about, there is no way

"Think back Katara, when your friend Aang entered the spirit world, was he ever dead"?

"No.. his spirit was just detached from his body, but he's the avatar, not a mere mortal"

"Being the avatar, his spirit was able to leave his body willing when he needed too, but mortals can leave there body as well, just not on there own free will… You my child are a spirit and your body is right below us"

"You mean.. I can.." I stammered, this couldn't be true

"Yes Katara, think about what you really want, think about your life down there, focus and you will find yourself back in the arms of the man you love, back in the real world, but you need to focus all your energy down there, everything every emotion needs to be focused, and within time it will happen" at this I smiled, but then again I was sad.

"But mom.. I want to be with you, there's so much I need to tell you, catch up on, I've missed you so much and now you're here with me, I don't want to lose you again" new tears were forming. I saw a single tear slide down my mothers cheek.

"Katara, I've missed you so much, and its great that I got to see you long before I ever hoped I would, but it's not your time yet. There's still so much a head for you" my eyes were downcast to the black like floor.

She nudged my chin "But I will see you again, I promise, and remember I am everywhere, especially the places you feel closest to me. By water perhaps, but right now I need you to go where you belong" she smiled at me

I again jumped at her with one large hug, I was crying, but I smiled into her hair. "I love you mom"

"I love you to my child, say hi to your father and brother for me, and tell Zuko, I wish I could of met him and he has my blessing" I blushed slightly. "Thank you" I stated as I let go of her.

"Good bye Katara, I will see you again" and with that she slowly disappeared into the air.

"Good bye my mother" I whispered. I now began to meditate, focusing everything down into my body, down onto earth.

--

Zukos POV

I held Kataras lifeless body beneath me. I couldn't believe she was gone. I couldn't. I wouldn't, but then reality set in. It seemed like hours passed and I just lay there cradling her body. I was now holding her bridal style while sitting down, tears dripping onto her exposed abdomen. "I love you katara, I love you, I love you" How I wanted to die right now, I leaned down and pressed another kiss to her lips, hoping, no praying to Agni that this would end with a fairytale ending, I would kiss her and she would awake. I let my kiss linger then I slowly brought my face from hers and just stared. She looked peaceful and calm. I was happy she was out of pain.

"What the"??

I thought I had just felt her icy breath against my face. I bent down even further. Yes there it was! She was breathing softly so softly, it was barely anything but how? O god how. And without warning her body began to shine a bright magnificent blue. The nurse's in the infirmary all stopped and stared. I had no idea what was going on. I was confused, none of this made sense. Her body began to levitate from my arms and the blue was becoming brighter. As I watched closely her wounds seem to heal themselves. Duh she was a master water bender. But then the blue was becoming too bright, way too bright like Azula's blue lightening only amplified by ten. Everyone shielded there eyes, and looked away until the light began to slowly dim down, and Kataras Floating body began to lower. I held my arms out ready to catch her. Her long hair was softly laid out beneath her, and finally she was in my arms, the light was gone. I looked over her, she was now no longer damaged and looked stunning and perfect. I stared down at her intently waiting for any sign of life. Just then she stirred slightly in my arms.

"Zuko…?" she whispered quietly her blue eyes barely open

"Katara…. I'm here"

She smiled, "Did you think I could leave you that long" and with that she jumped and wrapped her arms around my neck. Cheers erupted thorough out the infirmary and the hall ways near. I let her legs fall and spun her around, then placed her feet back on the ground.

"I don't understand, this is amazing. But how" I stammered, its not everyday people just resurrect from the dead. "Lets just say, It's not my time" she smirked "and besides, you cant rule this kingdom by yourself now?" She laughed. O I missed that laugh. I didn't wait, I couldn't wait. I kissed her. Long and hard, her grip around my neck tighten and my arms around her waste tightened. Both never wanting to leg go. I broke away from the passionate kiss for just a minute. Her eyes shining so brightly. I got down on one knee. She gasped but smiled

"Katara, princess of the southern water tripe, I love you and after today, I realized I never ever wanted to lose you, ever again. I want you to always be by my side and I promise to protect you, no matter what the cause" she smiled down at me. "Katara will you marry me?" and with that I reached into my pant pocket revealing a similar necklace to her mothers. The ribbon was blue, only adorned with gold lining, and the pendant was quite similar one was a mesh of blue and red. The engraving was of a flame be surrounded by water. I had carved this not long before we left to fight Azula.

"She traced the pendant with her fingers, smiling. She looked down at me yet again.

"Hm….I don't know" she laughed lightly "YES!!" and with that another great applause irrupted as I stood up and hugged her. We had gathered a greater audience then I thought. She was laughing, tears of happiness trickling down her face, I wiped them off with my thumb as I cupped her face and kissed her, picking her up and carrying her to the balcony that overlooked the entire city. I saw the crowd gathering. "Uncle.." I thought with a smile. "My people I have great news today" I held Kataras hand. "This beautiful women next to me, is going to be your next fire lady, she has saved the world twice now, and has agreed to be my wife" The crowd hooted and screamed, whistling there praise, Katara removed her mothers necklace as I placed the new one around her neck. She smiled down at it. "Water and Fire are one"

--

A couple days later

"Hi mom" Katara whispered as she fingered the water in the fountain. She was sitting in one of the palaces many gardens.

"I'm going to be a Fire lady" she chuckled "All thanks to you, Thank you again"

"Say hi to her for me" she turned to see her fiancé standing near the fountain. Smiling

"Also tell her I say thank you. Thank you for saving you so I could meet you and thank you for sending you back to me" he sat down next to her, staring up at the moon.

She followed his gaze. "How did you know I was out here" she questioned lightly

He chuckled and looked at her. "Well I know you come here frequently and remember what you told me? I can feel you the strongest when it's a full moon" she smiled and he moved closer wrapping an arm around her. She leaned on his shoulder. "I was just saying hi to her" Katara whispered. "She's always watching us ya know?" he stated more then questioned. "Yea, she told me that she wished she could of met you and that you have her blessing" Zuko chuckled at this. "Well I'm quite glad to here that, considering that if she's anything like you, hard headed and that nasty temper" Katara pretend to pout at this. "I would probly have a tsunami after me" they both laughed. Katara leaned more against Zuko. He rested his head on top of hers, smelling her jasmine scent. "I came out here to make sure you were alright and to tell you, there's some Fire Lady business that needs to be done before the wedding" she smirked. "But I'm not even Fire Lady yet.." she playfully whined. "haha Don't worry, its not that bad, you just need to decide on some decorations for the palace, get fitted for your new clothes and wedding dress and there's something else.. That I just cant remember.. Its right there on the tip of my tongue" he playfully teased her. Katara became anxious. "What is it Zuko" she questioned further "Tell me Tell me"

He chuckled "Up up up, Fire Ladies need to learn how to be patient and less demanding" he teased her, well tickling her. She began laughing hysterically but wouldn't let her pride lose. "Yea.. Ha Zuko.. Well Fire..aha Lords need to learn ahaha to remember things better! Hahah Zuko"! she screamed while still laughing. "Whats the magic word?" she questioned while still tickling her, only now he was crawling on top of her. "NOW!" she stated "I don't think so" he pressed on. _(ok so think of the scene in Mamma Mia during the song Lay all your Love on me, when the guy is crawling on top of the girl singing to her, well that's what Zukos doing only he's still tickling her, not singing, but teasing and their not on a beach, their on the fountains ledge" _

"_FINE!" Katara gave in, the tickling was enough. " Please Fire Lord" and with that he stopped tickling her "O yea, I remember now, the last thing you have to do is this" and he kissed her. They kissed long and hard, her hands wound around his neck. But she stopped for a minute "I'll get you for that" and went back to kissing him, she smiled into the kiss. In but a week the two would be married. Uniting the Water Tribes and Fire Nation. He held the most beautiful girl in his arms, and soon the two would rule together. He couldn't help but smile even more at the thought. She was smiling too. And after an eternity of kisses. They got up. Him standing first._

"_My lady" he held a hand out for her to take_

"_Thank you My lord" and the two walking back hand in hand, katara leaning her head on Zuko's shoulder. _

_But before they went inside, Katara turned to look at the Moon and water one last time. Zuko followed. "I love you mom" she whispered and Zuko smiled at her, holding her closer. And with that the two went inside to plan their life together. Him with her, Her with him. And their love from one another began because their hearts told them to love. _

_--_

_The End. Hope you all liked it. I might write a sequel about their wedding after vacation. Well review if you liked it_


End file.
